


"And yet, here we are."

by experimentative_writer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everything is consensual, First Kiss, First Time, Gratuitous use of 'and yet here we are', Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Takes place somewhere after the djinn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: In all the years he had roamed the world, Geralt had met a lots of potential mates, be it omegas, betas or even other alphas, like Yennefer. He always found a way to detached himself from the person, not wanting to burden himself with a partner or a mate.He wasn’t interested in having a mate.He couldn’t imagine having a mate.But, then, there was Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg (mentionned)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's my first time writing a A/B/O fic, so bear with me :) I only incorporated the elements that made sense for me, so excuse if there are some differences between this and 'regular' A/B/O. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Characterization is 100% on the Netflix show

Being a Witcher  _ and  _ an Alpha was the most contradicting phenomenon Geralt ever heard of.

A witcher was a solitary man, living on the road, needing no one but himself. It’s not that Geralt  _ dispited  _ having someone close to him, he just knew the other (or himself) could get hurt, both physically or emotionally. So, it was far better to stay alone. (Plus, if he were to fall in love with someone, that person would have to live with the fact that he could not father a child.)

However, being an Alpha meant having a mate, caring and providing for them, living with your mate, founding a family…

Let’s just say the Alpha’s “tasks” were far from his reality as a witcher. 

In all the years he had roamed the world, Geralt had met a lots of potential mates, be it omegas, betas or even other alphas, like Yennefer. He always found a way to detached himself from the person, not wanting to burden himself with a partner or a mate. 

He  _ wasn’t  _ interested in having a mate. 

He  _ couldn’t  _ imagine having a mate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “And, yet, here we are.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At first, Geralt had been more than reluctant to let Jaskier follow him on his quests; the least people were attached to him, the better Geralt felt. When he realised he just could  _ not  _ get rid of the beta male, Geralt abandoned, letting the cheerful man accompany him in his journeys. 

Jaskier actually entertained Geralt (when he wasn’t painfully annoying him);  ~~ he was painfully prett ~~ ~~y~~ he had an unshakable cheerfulness,  ~~ beautiful blue eyes  ~~ he made conversation for the both of them (which Geralt thanked),  ~~ an amazing ass  ~~ and he could be resourceful. 

Geralt would never admit it, but he liked the brunet’s company, even if he had to look out after him 90% of the time they spent together. (Okay. Maybe Geralt didn’t appreciate random patrons openly flirting with Jaskier in taverns, the man so blind to the nature of the other’s gesture, so he took it upon himself to stand beside the bard ~~to~~ ~~ protect him ~~ assure his safety.)

If the man had been an omega, Geralt wouldn’t dare to imagine how  _ harder  _ things would be. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They had been on the road for a few weeks now after a couple of months away. Geralt decided to set up camp for the night, allowing the three of them (Roach included) some rest. 

Geralt actually took the decision more for Jaskier than for himself. The man had acted strangely all day, being uncharacteristically grumpy and whiny. Geralt blamed it on the lack of sleep, thus he decided they should get some well deserve rest with a (almost) proper meal. 

They had stopped in the middle of the Vulpine woods, on their way back from a small town at the prey of a wyvern. While Jaskier struggled to start a fire, Geralt had hunt them a small deer that would quell their hunger, at least for now. 

When they were done eating, Jaskier immediately went to sleep, claiming he did not feel well. The man’s scent had changed to Geralt’s witcher-enhanced  _ and  _ alpha flair, something even sweeter than his usual scent coming off him; perhaps he had caught a sickness of sort.  _ I’ll have to keep an eye on him _ , thought Geralt as he settled on his own cot, falling asleep as soon as his head rested in his forearm. 

  
  
  
  
  


Geralt was awakened by a strong smell he knew well; an omega in heat. The scent was the sweetest Geralt ever smelt, making a low growl instinctively rumble in the alpha’s chest (in his defense, it  _ had  _ been a while since he last got laid…). He could tell it was the omega’s first heat by the sweetness and the power of the scent. 

Geralt opened his eyes lazily, realising it was the middle of the night, as he tried to decipher the source of the scent, only to realise it was coming from right behind him. His member growing hard at the sweet scent of an unmated omega’s first heat, Geralt turned around to face the source of the it, only to jump slightly at the realisation from whom it was coming from. 

It was coming from Jaskier. 

The brunet was seemingly still sleeping, but his body was shivering intensely, sweat dripping from his forehead. His body was emanating a strong heat, but the bard seemed cold, clutching his blanket to his body. 

Geralt realised he was staring when he heard the younger male whimper, the sound going straight to his groin. 

Fuck.

Of  _ fucking  _ course, Geralt hadn’t thought that the young man, at first seemingly a beta, maybe hadn’t presented himself yet. It was commun for male omegas to present much later than women, sometimes not before their twenties. Which was  _ of course _ Jaskier’s case. 

And the brunet seemed to be in his first heat  _ right now. _ His tempting body inches from Geralt, who had to use all his inner strength to not just  _ pounce  _ on Jaskier and _ claim him _ . (At least, even if the mutations he underwent made his ‘alpha’ more powerful, the training as a witcher had helped him get a better control of it.)

Geralt had already scented omegas’ first heats, but  _ this one  _ was much different. 

It felt like he was being  _ drawn  _ to the smaller man. 

Fuck. 

As he fought to even his breathing, Geralt saw Jaskier’s big blue eyes light up in the dark as the man inhaled sharply, coming to his senses fully. His eyes, filled with incomprehension and a tinge of fear, locked in Geralt’s golden ones for a moment. Another small whimper escaped his lips, but this time, it didn’t arouse Geralt further; Jaskier had understood what was going on and he was  _ scared _ . 

The strong scent of fear filled Geralt’s nose, his alpha instincts making him rise sharply from his bed to rush to  ~~ his mate’s ~~ Jaskier’s side. His motion only made Jaskier flinch, sitting on his cot rapidly as he tried to back away from Geralt. 

Seeing the brunet’s reaction, Geralt rose both of his hands in the air and slowed his pace, kneeling slowly in front of the other. 

“Shh.. It’s alright.” he heard himself whisper, his eyes locked into blue ones. 

This close, Geralt could see that Jaskier’s eyes were filled with tears as the man hugged himself in his own arms, trying to stop the shivers going through his body. 

“G-Geralt… w-why..?” Jaskier sobbed, short of breath, a single tear dropping from his eyes. 

Slowly, Geralt wiped the tear away, his heart clutching at the sight of Jaskier scared. While he did, instinctively, Jaskier closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, the alpha’s soft touch and scent comforting him. 

“You’re in heat.” Geralt said, his voice just above a whisper.

“But… why? Why  _ now _ ?” Jaskier asked, his eyes filling with more tears, opening his eyes to look at Geralt. 

“I think you presented lately.” the white haired man stroked the other’s cheek in a soft motion, the brunet’s breathing evening at the soothing act and his eyes closing once more. 

“Great... ” Jaskier answered, nodding his head at Geralt’s words. 

Sensing how relaxing and calming he touch was for the omega, Geralt gently wrapped his arms around Jaskier and brought him closer, cradling him against his chest and resting his head in the crook of his neck where his scent is stronger. 

He always knew an alpha’s scent was calming for an omega, but he didn’t know it would be this effective with Jaskier, the bard almost melting in his arms as he inhaled Geralt’s scent, a soft purr escaping him. A content rumble rolled from Geralt’s chest. He had made  ~~ his mate  ~~ Jaskier feel good. 

After a few minutes, Geralt smelt all fear leaving the younger man, leaving place for something else; lust. He knew exactly when Jaskier’s heat started to take over, his scent growing more and more aroused by the second as he held him against his chest. Geralt, once again, had to focus on his breathing so he wouldn’t  _ fuck  _ the younger man _ here and there.  _

When Jaskier started tracing a hand down his chest to his stomach, Geralt knew what the younger man’s demises were. Reluctantly, Geralt took hold of Jaskier’s wrists, the brunet looking up at him questioningly. 

“No, Jaskier.” 

Smirking, Jaskier pivoted in Geralt’s laps until he was facing him, both legs wrapping around his lower body. Jaskier bit his bottom lip while he thrusted once against the witcher’s erection, the white haired man grunting at his action. But before Jaskier redid his previous motion, Geralt tightened slightly his grip on the smaller man’s wrists. 

“I said,  _ no _ .” 

Jaskier’s eyes widened at Geralt’s words, his command stopping him in his track (of course, he wouldn’t be able to ignore the command Geralt had said, even more so while in heat). 

“D-did I do something wrong? Am I not… pleasing you?” Jaskier’s eyes filled with tears once more, this time because he thought he had made  ~~ his  ~~ the alpha unhappy. ( _ Good gods, Geralt had forgot how sensible omegas were during their heat.) _

“No, that’s not… no, Jaskier, that’s not it.” Geralt said as soft as he could, one hand leaving the bard’s wrists to caress his cheek. He was satisfied to see Jaskier lean into his touch once more, his eyes still looking at him weirdly. 

“We’re not doing  _ this _ .” Geralt settled on saying the bard.

“Why?” Jaskier asked, “You.. don’t want me?” tears slipped from Jaskier eyes, making Geralt sigh lightly as he wiped them. 

“No, that’s not it.” 

“Then, why?”

“Because you’re not thinking clearly.” (That was the reason he told himself, too.)

Jaskier gasped at Geralt’s answer before he whimpered, rubbing his hard erection against the witcher’s. Geralt sighed shakily; with  ~~ his  ~~ the omega in heat rubbing against him, sitting in his laps, the man felt his own restrain growing weaker by the second.

“B-but, please, Geralt, I want… I  _ need- _ ”

“No, Jaskier. I won’t do  _ that _ .” he pounctuated his sentence by grabbing Jaskier’s member over his trousers, the brunet gasping at his action, a loud moan escaping his lips. “But I can help you relieve yourself. If you want.” he added the last part on a second thought, not wanting the other male think he was forced to do anything.

Throwing his head back while biting his bottom lip, both hands, now free, resting on Geralt’s shoulders, Jaskier rocked forward, caressing himself on the witcher’s hand. 

“Fuck, Geralt, please... “ Jaskier moaned, locking his blue eyes in Geralt’s amber ones. 

Geralt practically growled at the other man’s words, his hands expertly untying the bard’s trousers. In less than a minute, Geralt had rid Jaskier’s of his pants and underpants, his erected member free of any uncomfortable confinement. 

As soon as Geralt returned his hand on the brunet’s member, Jaskier moaned and thrusted in the witcher’s hand greedily. Geralt grunted and steadied the bard with one hand, his other one pursuing his ministrations. 

Geralt couldn’t help himself and took an appreciative look at Jaskier’s length while stroking him; it was the perfect size to fit in Geralt’s hand, the pretty pink head showing when Geralt pulled the skin down. 

He inhaled the scent the younger man gave off; it was a mix of his usual scent (oranges and chamomile), of lust (particularly the slick that was leaking of his hole) and a little something else Geralt couldn’t pinpoint exactly. The scents made it even harder for the witcher to keep himself from fucking the other man,  _ claiming  _ him, but with all the self-control he learned in Kaer Morhen, he managed to focus on Jaskier, on pleasuring him. (He hoped, however, that Jaskier’s heat wouldn’t last too long, or he’d mostly go crazy.)

Speaking on the brunet, his movements made Geralt bring back his focus entirely on him; one of his hands had left his shoulder and was moving down Geralt’s chest, towards his erection.

“Jaskier.” he warned the younger man, looking at him seriously.

“What?” Jaskier said between moans while he looked at him, panting, a small smirk on his lips. “Just because you won’t  _ fuck  _ me doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself.”

“I don’t need-” 

“I can  _ smell  _ how bad you want to, Geralt. Let me return the favor. Please?”

The small smile on Jaskier’s lips  ~~ made his heart melt ~~ was enough for Geralt to allow the younger man to untie his pants, bringing his erection out. Jaskier moaned at the sight of Geralt’s member, licking his lips while he started stroking him at a similar pace that the witcher had set. 

Geralt grunted at the first stroke, resting his head in the crook of Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier almost  _ purred  _ at the reaction he got out of Geralt  ~~ he was pleasing his alpha ~~ , the sound of pleasure making his own length twitch. 

After a few more strokes, Geralt reached a hand on Jaskier’s bottom and slipped a hand between his cheeks, collecting slick as he did. The act made Jaskier shiver in pleasure, but not as intensely as Geralt’s next move; the witcher bated the bard’s hand from his own erection and cupped both of their member in one hand, stroking them together with his fingers covered in slick. 

Both men moaned and groaned at the sweet feeling of their erections rubbing together. Jaskier leaned forward, resting his forehead against Geralt’s. Before the smaller man caught his lips with his, the witcher started nipping at Jaskier’s jaw, making him shiver. (It’s not that he didn’t want to kiss Jaskier, far from it, it’s just that Geralt feared he wouldn’t be able to kiss the other man again when his heat was over.)

“G-Geralt, I’m..”

Jaskier’s voice brought Geralt out of his thoughts and he quickened the pace of his hands. When the white haired man started licking the skin above the bard’s scent glands, both men reached their climax. (As Jaskier threw his head backward, Geralt had to literally bite his bottom lip until there was a faint taste of blood in his mouth to keep himself from sinking his teeth in the smaller man’s neck.)

They stayed tangled in each other’s arms for a while, catching their breath. Geralt knew it would soothe Jaskier for now and that they would need to go to a nearby town to get him some suppressants. (If they didn’t, Geralt was scared of what  _ he  _ would do.)

“How do you feel?” the witcher broke the silence that had settled between them. 

“Hmm…” Jaskier rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder, letting the taller man draw soothing circles on his back, “better, but not my best.”

“Hmm.” Geralt nodded as he reached for his bag, taking out a cloth to wipe the cum off them. “There’s town maybe two hours from here. We’ll go and get you suppressants.”

“Hmm…” Jaskier replied, sleepily. 

“Try to get some sleep until morning.” 

Seeing as Jaskier was already asleep against him, Geralt moved him until he was laying on his cot. When he draped the blanket over the sleeping (and still very naked) bard, a soft hand gripped Geralt’s forearm. 

“Could you… sleep here? Please?”

“Hmm.” Geralt nodded  ~~ a fond smile on his lips .  ~~

Geralt laid on his back next to Jaskier, not wanting to get too close (which was funny, because both men had already slept huddled to each other, trying to get Jaskier’s body to a normal temperature in the freezing night). He didn’t even have the time to close his eyes that Jaskier draped himself over him, snuggling against his chest with a arm around him. Geralt tensed only slightly before forcing himself to relax, letting sleep wash over him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt woke up in the morning to Jaskier squirming next to him, not fully awake. By the scent emanating of him, Geralt knew he was immensely  _ in need. _ He snaked a hand down the smaller man’s body and jerked him off, waking him at the same time. They repeated their previous experience, this time, Geralt towering Jaskier, pinning him under his weight. Once both males had reached their release, they got dressed and started their journey to the nearest town. 

Geralt set Jaskier in front of him on Roach, the brunet sitting sideways so he was huddled to Geralt’s chest. He seemed to feel worse than before; his shivers had stopped for less than half an hour after their morning activity, his body heat increasingly higher by the minute. Worried, Geralt made Roach speed up her pace, holding Jaskier’s trembling body to him tightly. 

They made it in town in a bit more than an hour. Geralt spotted the inn he deemed the safest and stopped there. He got down from Roach first, took their bags and reached a hand to Jaskier to help him get down; when the witcher realised the man was barely able to stand, he decided to lift him up and take him inside in his arms. 

“A room for two.” he said gruffly at the innkeeper. The man looked at him strangely for a second before thinking better of pissing an alpha witcher off while he had an unmated omega in heat in his arms and gave him a key. Geralt nodded in the man’s direction and threw a couple of coins in his direction, hurrying upstairs to their room. 

Geralt snorted when he entered the room; it was a honeymoon suit.  _ Of course,  _ he thought to himself, setting their bags down. He should have precised that a room for two meant  _ two  _ beds (not that he minded, but it would have put more distance between them). 

The witcher delicately set Jaskier down on the bed, the bard enveloping himself in more blankets. Rolling his eyes, Geralt tugged on the blankets, leaving the whimpering brunet only wrapped in one. Jaskier tried to throw an angry glare at Geralt, but it  _ so surprisingly  _ did not make the witcher flinch. 

“You’re overheating. Be grateful I decided to let you keep one.” 

Jaskier  ~~ adorably  ~~ frowned at Geralt’s words, clutching the blanket to his form. 

“Undress. We need to get your temperature down and it’s not with these on we’ll do so.” 

Without protesting, Jaskier rose in a sitting position on the bed to take his clothes off while Geralt went to wet a cloth with cold water. He got back to Jaskier and helped him take the rest of his clothes off, pushing him slightly on the shoulders when they were done so he would lay on his back. The witcher leaned forward and brushed brown locks from Jaskier’s forehead to put the wet cloth, the younger man sighing when he did. 

Geralt nodded to himself appreciatively before standing up, only to be stopped by Jaskier’s hand on his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll get you suppressants.” 

Jaskier tried sitting up before Geralt sat on the bed, pushing him back in a laying position.

“I’m coming with you.” the bard argued. 

“No.” 

The bard’s breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip. The scent of worry and fear came to Geralt’s nose, making him frown. Without him realising, he reached a hand on the younger man’s cheek and caressed it softly, the other relaxing under his touch.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t leave, please…” Jaskier whispered, a sob breaking his voice.

“Give me ten minutes. The shop is around the corner.” he hated being apart from  ~~ his mate  ~~ Jaskier while he was in heat, but he had to go and get the meds. He knew it was for the best.

“... promise?”

“Promise.” 

Jaskier sighed, looked at him and nodded. 

“Alright.”

Geralt stroke the brunet’s cheek once more before standing up and getting his coins. Taking the key and locking the door, he looked one last time at Jaskier before hurrying at the shop. 

  
  
  


The place was empty when he arrived. Looking above the shelves, he spotted the shop owner, an old lady currently working on a particular medecine behind the counter. Geralt made his way towards her, the old lady noticing his presence and smiling at him.

“Hello, my dear. How may I help you?”

The witcher studied the woman in front of him; her long white hair were kept in a braid, the latest reaching past her hips. Geralt couldn’t guess her age, but he knew it was well advanced given the way she hunched forward. The woman was blind, holding a cane in her right hand. She smelt almost like a beta to Geralt, but he knew she was an omega no longer going into heats. 

“I need suppressants.” 

The woman smiled at him. 

“Not for you, I suppose.” 

Even without her seeing, Geralt smiled while he huffed a small laugh.

“Not really. In fact, it is for a--” he frowned as he thought about how he  _ really  _ considered Jaskier. 

“A friend?” she smiled at him fondly. 

“Hmm.” 

The old woman turned around and started rummaging through different vials behind her, touching them to figure out what they were before continuing her search.

“By the scent on you, I presume it’s his first heat and he’s a late bloomer.” 

“Hmm.” 

  
  


Her hand settled on a certain bottle as she nodded to herself. She turned to face Geralt and took a smaller vial, pouring some of the liquid in it.

“This should help the fever get down and his desires be more bearable, but since his heat has already hit in force, it won’t stop it. He should normally feel a lot better though.” 

She extended the small bottle in Geralt’s direction. He took it and gave the lady her coins, which she denied with a wave of her hand in the air. When he left and his hand rested on the doorknob, the old lady’s voice came to his ear. 

“Don’t deny your feelings, Witcher. Even if you try to shake him off, people linked by destiny will always find each other.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Geralt was back at the inn in exactly eight minutes and forty-six seconds. He ordered food for the both of them and ignored the weird glances he got from patrons downstairs, deciding now was not the time to start a fight. 

Jaskier was still in the same position than when Geralt had left. His blue eyes lit up when he saw him, a small smile on his tired lips. 

Geralt sat by his side, pulling him delicately so he was in a sitting position. He made him drink the medicine, the bard gagging halfway.

“That definitely tasted like cat’s piss.” Jaskier said when he had drank all of it.

“Don’t wanna know how you know that taste.” Geralt joked lightly. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes playfully as he let Geralt lay him down once more, the witcher standing to pour fresh water on the cloth. As soon as he was back at the bard’s side, there was a knock on the door. Geralt got up and retrieved the food tray, quickly thanking the blushing inn maiden before closing the door. 

When Jaskier’s eyes fell on the food, he grimaced lightly. 

“‘m not hungry.” he half mumbled, his face in a pillow. 

“You need to eat.” 

“Like I said, I’m not--” turning to face Geralt, Jaskier was silenced by a piece of bread Geralt shoved in his mouth. Geralt ate a piece too, smirking lightly when Jaskier threw him an ‘angry‘ glare (more like a childish pout). 

They ate in silence, Geralt feeding Jaskier small pieces of food to make sure he would eat enough. The brunet didn’t argued further; he didn’t verbalise it, but having the witcher hand-feeding him was quite nice. 

When Jaskier had eaten enough to Geralt’s taste, he made him drink plenty of water too. By the end of the meal, Jaskier’s eyelids were heavy, the man dozing off lightly.

Taking off the wet cloth, Geralt rested his hand on the brunet’s forehead and found his body temperature to be almost back to normal. Humming to himself, he wrapped the younger man in a warmer blanket, letting him sleep. His scent was also almost back to normal, the scent of the heat growing less stronger than before. 

Geralt sat in a chair nearby, busying himself with cleaning and sharpening his swords while looking over Jaskier. 

Seeing the man rest peacefully, a soft smile on his lips, made Geralt sigh contently. Jaskier’s handsome features were softer now that he was no longer under the heat’s hold, soft brown lock framing his face. His breathing was even as he slept quietly, one hand under his cheek and the other grasping the blanket softly. 

Geralt hadn’t realise how concerned he had been about the brunet’s well-being since the beginning of his heat a few hours ago. He had always cared about the man’s security, but it was more than that. He found his shoulders tensed as he sharpened his swords, trying to roll them to ease out the tension. 

He decided to let go of his swords for now and meditate, instead. He settled on the ground between the bed and the door and let himself focus on his breathing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Geralt had been meditating for a couple of hours when he sensed a shuffling motion on his side. Opening his eyes, he turned in Jaskier’s direction, a strong scent hitting him; his heat was back, and it was  _ way  _ stronger than before. 

A low grunt emanated from Geralt’s chest at the smell, but another one came out when he saw the brunet; Jaskier had threw the blanket off his body, revealing impossibly pale and perfect skin, and he was stroking himself in a rapid pace with one hand, the other busy fingering his leaking hole with three fingers. 

Jaskier had sensed Geralt turning in his direction, so he looked at him, a slight tinge of worry in his lust filled eyes. 

“G-Geralt, I don’t understand! The suppressants didn’t work, and it’s even  _ worse  _ than before!” 

Grunting loudly, his erection already straining in his own trousers, Geralt closed the distance between Jaskier and him, kneeling between the brunet’s thighs. Jaskier didn’t even flinch when Geralt’s eyes were glued on his actions, his mind thoroughly consumed by  _ lust  _ and  _ want  _ and  _ need _ . 

“Geralt, p-please… Need you…” 

Without further wait, Geralt bent and took Jaskier’s member in his mouth, making the smaller man cry out in ecstasy. Geralt groaned around the brunet’s cock, his taste even more arousing than his scent. _ If only he could taste him fully _ …

Geralt bobbed his head a few times before pulling Jaskier’s finger out of himself. He pushed on the brunet’s thighs so his leaking hole was fully presented to Geralt. The witcher didn’t waste a second before licking a long strip between his cheeks, collecting slick on his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck…” Geralt didn’t know from who it came, but both men moaned at Geralt’s ministrations, his tongue lapping at Jaskier’s hole. 

He tasted  _ fucking  _ amazing. 

Geralt wrapped a hand around Jaskier’s erection and fucked him with his tongue, the younger man trashing underneath him. His free hand took his own erection out of his confining trousers and began pumping it at the same time as the hand he had on Jaskier’s prick. 

Geralt’s mind _screamed_ for him to _take fuck_ _claim_ _mark mate claim mark mine mate mine._

Tightening his grip on himself to prevent himself from listening to his alpha needs, Geralt continued his ministrations on both of them until they reached their peak. Jaskier was first, his stomach tensing as his back arched off the bed. 

Sensing the other’s relief, Geralt let go of his abused hole to watch Jaskier’s features contort with ecstasy, thick white ropes splurting on his stomach. The sight by itself brought Geralt over the edge, his cum landing on the brunet’s stomach too. 

Geralt’s inner alpha smirked contently as he watched Jaskier covered in their cum.  _~~Mine~~.  _

Jaskier’s relief seemed to fade not a minute later, his member already growing hard again. Geralt frowned and looked at the younger man. 

“Told you.” Jaskier contented himself of replying, whimpering slightly. 

If Geralt listened to his inner alpha, he would have pleasured them again, his own erection coming back ( _f_ _ uck him knot him mate him claim him),  _ but Jaskier’s voice came out shivering, not out of pleasure but out of concern, so Geralt knew better than that. 

Shaking his head and taking a steadying breath, Geralt pulled back from Jaskier long enough so he could take the wet cloth again, this time, wiping Jaskier’s stomach. 

“I’m going back to the shop.” he said once he was done cleaning the omega. 

“P-please, alph- Geralt, don’t leave again, please. I’ll come with you. Please.” Jaskier pleaded, his eyes tearing up at the thought of  ~~his~~ the alpha leaving his side once again. 

~~His omega’s~~ Jaskier’s pleading voice resonated in Geralt: he wanted the omega to stay safe  ~~ in their nest ~~ but he didn’t want to leave him alone in his state. The witcher bent in his bag direction and retrieved one of his tunics before walking in Jaskier’s direction.

“Alright. Put this on.” he gave Jaskier the shirt and turned around, taking a few more coins while the brunet dressed. 

The shirt was way too big on Jaskier, but it covered what needed to be covered, and seeing him in  _ his  _ clothes almost made Geralt growl possessively  _~~mine~~.  _

Wrapping the younger man in a blanket, he took him in his arms and began walking towards the shop, Jaskier being way too weak to even walk a few steps. Again, he ignored the weird looks he got from patrons downstairs, but this time, they at least didn’t look for too long. 

The walk to the shop was fast as Geralt only wanted to bring  ~~ his mate ~~ Jaskier back inside, the man shivering immensely against him. When they got in, a few customers stopped their shopping to stare at them. Geralt cradled Jaskier closer to him, making sure he was hidden under the blanket, as he walked to the counter where the old lady was. 

Her smile in his direction only lasted a few seconds before she understood what was going on. 

“Come.” she motioned them, moving a curtain to go in the backstore. 

Geralt quickly followed her, quietly thanking her for the privacy. 

She showed Geralt a counter where he could lay Jaskier, but even when he did, he couldn’t bring himself to tear himself away from the brunet, so he kept his arms around him. She rummaged through a few vials and picked a few herbs before mixing them. 

When she was done, she walked back in their direction, extending the bottle to Jaskier. The brunet took the small bottle, but looked at ~~his alpha~~ Geralt for his approbation. The witcher smelt the content of the vial, but he was not able to decipher all the ingredients. Probably sensing the witcher’s eyes on her, she turned in his direction. 

“This is similar than the one from yesterday. However, this will do nothing except make his vitals stable enough to wait until an old client of mine, a powerful sorcerer I already informed of the situation, comes to help you. I’m sorry, witcher, I’m afraid I’m just an old apothecary who can’t do nothing more.” she smiled sadly at him, resting her hand on his arm. Geralt took the lady’s hand in his and pressed lightly, smiling gently at her. 

“You did more than enough. Thank you.” 

Geralt nodded his head at Jaskier and the brunet drank the content of the bottle. Almost instantly, his body heat dropped and his breathing evened, the bard falling in a deep sleep. Geralt sighed and offered the apothecary coins, which she refused. 

“Don’t. You saved my husband from a pack of werewolves a long, long time ago, and I always thought we didn’t pay you well enough. Consider this a way of thanking you. If you ever need anything, you are always welcome here.” 

Geralt smiled at her one last time before lifting the bard in his arms again, going back to the inn until said sorcerer supposedly able to help them manifested. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took less than half a day for the mage to come to them. Jaskier was still fast asleep when there was a knock on the door. Geralt rose from his sitting position on the bed and opened the door, his eyes falling into purple ones. 

“Yen.” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Geralt.” the sorceress answered, eyes locked into his. 

_ Of course, _ the powerful sorcerer the old lady was talking about needed to be Yennefer. 

_ Of. Fucking. Course.  _

(Not that things were awkward  they were,  but they hadn’t seen each other since the djinn and, well… things were complicated between both of them.)

“Are you gonna let me in or am I supposed to help you from the outside of your room?” her voice brought Geralt back from his thoughts, the man stepping away from the door frame to let her in.

As soon as Yennefer got in and Geralt closed the door, she was hit by the powerful smell of an omega in heat. She stopped walking and inhaled the scent, goosebumps erupting on her skin. 

Geralt stepped between her and  ~~ his mate ~~ Jaskier, her eyes quickly darting up to meet his. She stared at him, defiant, for a brief moment, before looking at the fireplace beside them. Geralt smirked; the other alpha had bent. 

Her eyes went back in his amber ones after a few seconds, all defiance having left them. She rest a hand on her hip and raised her chin, eyeing him. Understanding the message, he let the sorceress past him so she could examine the still-sleeping Jaskier. All the while she was doing so, he stared at her back, arms crossed and teeth clenched almost painfully; he didn’t like another alpha near Jaskier. 

After a short moment, she turned around and looked at Geralt, a small smirk on her lips. 

“You really are clueless, witcher.” 

Geralt contented himself by raising an eyebrow, staring at the sorceress. She sighed and made her way to the door.

“If you knew he was  _ your one _ , why didn’t you just claim him?”

“Because…” the white haired man started, frowning, “I’m not  _ his _ .”

“You know that’s not true, Geralt.” she smiled fondly at him, stepping in his direction to rest a hand on his forearm. “You’re scared you’ll hurt him, but you do so by denying the feelings he has towards you.” 

Geralt stared into her purple orbs before looking at her hand on his arm and sighing. He thought about what she just said before nodding slightly. The sorceress patted his arm gently before moving back towards the door. 

Once she was outside, she looked at him.

“His  _ one  _ is at arm’s reach, but he won’t do anything to acknowledge their bond. That’s why his heat is getting worse. Until you do something, it will keep worsening.” 

Geralt nodded at her and she left as quickly as she had came. 

Watching Jaskier sleep peacefully, Geralt thought about what Yennefer had told him. 

Since he met Jaskier, Geralt knew there was something drawing him to the man. He had brushed the feeling aside, blaming it on the bard’s strange eagerness to follow him anywhere so he could write songs inspired by his adventures.

Or so Jaskier had said. 

Thinking back, Geralt always noticed Jaskier’s eyes lingering on him, the bard quickly darting his eyes elsewhere when he was caught and rambling about a subject or another, a slight blush on his skin. 

He had noticed the way Jaskier would leave a beautiful damsel’s company so he could come back to his side, asking Geralt about his thoughts on his performance (even if the man rarely said anything more than a grunt). 

He had noticed how Jaskier scented of happiness and contentment and how his heart beat just a tad faster when his expert fingers threaded through Geralt’s white locks, washing blood and guts from them, watching the witcher melt under his soothing touch. 

How small wrinkles of worr seemed to appear under blue eyes when Geralt got particularly badly hurt after a hunt, when Jaskier cleaned and stitched his wounds for him. 

How he never saw Jaskier genuinely smile at someone else than him. 

(How Jaskier radiated of thrust and fondness and love when he was around Geralt.) 

He had been scared of hurting the man. Nothing good happened to those who dared follow witchers around. 

Geralt cared to much about Jaskier to even imagine the man getting hurt by his fault, even more so if he got killed. 

He just hadn’t thought that his behavior might be hurting the younger man, since he didn’t think anyone would be able to love him, a witcher, a mutant, a monster hunting monsters. 

_ “And yet, here we are.” _

Geralt delicately sat on the bed next to Jaskier, his calloused hand brushing hair strays from his beautiful face. The soft motion made Jaskier stir in his sleep, his blue eyes slowly opening to fall into Geralt’s golden ones. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them saying a word. 

Time seemed to slow down when Geralt leaned in Jaskier’s direction, his left hand resting on the bard’s cheek while stroking it softly. Geralt heard the brunet’s heartbeat accelerate, anticipation thick in the air. 

When their lips met, Geralt thought he was  _ melting _ . 

Jaskier eagerly wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, smiling in the kiss as he caressed the witcher’s white locks. 

_ Finally _ .

Geralt leaned closer, bending until he was half-towering Jaskier, his right arm resting beside the brunet’s head. 

They kissed slowly and chastely, no rush behind their movement as they traced the other’s lips with their own. Jaskier’s lips were impossibly soft against Geralt’s.

They reluctantly parted so Jaskier could catch his breath, Geralt resting his forehead against the brunet’s. They looked into each other’s eyes, both of them smiling fondly. As usual, Jaskier was the first to break the silence. 

“I thought you’d never do it after all this time.” he said, no malice behind his words as he smirked at the witcher. 

“Hmm.” Geralt’s smile faded a bit, guilt written on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“You never could.” Jaskier answered, stroking Geralt’s cheek softly before kissing him once more. 

They started to kiss leisurely once more until the kiss heated up. Geralt angled his head so he could explore the younger man’s mouth with his tongue, the other letting him do so, a small whimper escaping his lips. 

As they made out, Jaskier’s heat came back in force, a strong shiver passing through the smaller man’s body. His powerful scent made Geralt growl, dipping his head to lick and nip at Jaskier’s neck. The brunet tugged on Geralt’s hair until the witcher was kneeling between his thighs, completely towering him. 

The new position allowed Jaskier to roll his hips against Geralt’s, rubbing their erections together. Both men groaned at the feeling, Geralt biting just a tad harder on the pale skin under him. 

“Fuck, Geralt… clothes, please!” Jaskier’s pleas made Geralt grunt, quickly getting them out of their clothing. 

Once the items were thrown on the floor , Geralt kneeled back between Jaskier’s thighs, appreciating fully for the first time the brunet’s nude body: he was the perfect balance of delicate features and solid musculature, broad shoulders and narrow waist, soft yet strong thighs and calves. His skin was sinfully pure and pale, which screamed for Geralt to  _ mark  _ for himself. 

Amber eyes went up the younger man’s body to fall on his handsome face; a hint of a growing stubble on his cheeks and chin, pink lips reddened by Geralt’s own shining with a mix of their spit, eyes as blue as the clearest water. The blue orbs were currently starring at Geralt, arousal and lust darkening them as Jaskier waited patiently still under the alpha’s admirative look. His breathing was elaborated, a light frown on his face as he waited for Geralt’s verdict. 

Geralt smirked at the brunet under him and moved his hands leisurely up his body, mapping the bard’s skin under his fingers. The bard shivered under his touch, his hard dick resting on his stomach and twitching when Geralt touched a particularly erogenous zone (he’d had to remember that Jaskier’s inner thighs were  _ very  _ sensitive for a next time). 

When Geralt started smelling worry from Jaskier, he decided to stop his teasing and cupped the bard’s cheek with a hand. 

“Beautiful. Perfection. So good for me.” 

Jaskier whined at his words, closing his eyes and leaning against Geralt’s touch on his cheek, the praise going straight to his erected member. Humming contently at the omega’s reaction, Geralt slipped a hand down his body once more, this time, taking Jaskier’s length and stroking it lazily. Again, Jaskier whimpered at the touch, his eyes darting open and catching Geralt’s. 

“Geralt, please…” 

Unhurriedly, Geralt bent to lick a long strip starting at the brunet’s navel to his ear, nipping the earlobe between his teeth. 

“What do you need? Tell me.” Geralt whispered in Jaskier’s ear, the smaller man shivering from pleasure underneath him as he continued stroking him. 

“Please, I- I need- I need your cock  _ inside  _ me, I need your k-knot. Please.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt all but growled, moving to Jaskier’s lips to kiss him rapidly “Anything for you, my sweet dandelion.” 

The witcher slipped a hand between Jaskier’s cheeks, his hole  _ dripping  _ slick, and began stretching him, the brunet rolling his back at the feeling and screaming in delight. Jaskier’s body was pliant under Geralt’s hands, his hole loosening up in no time. 

When Jaskier was stretched enough, Geralt took his fingers out of the younger man. Instead of penetrating him, Geralt found himself hesitating. Jaskier, having scented the older man’s pause, reached a hand to cup his cheek. 

The witcher looked at Jaskier, the brunet smiling softly at him, reassuringly. Geralt bent to capture his lips in a soft and tender kiss, and Jaskier wrapped his arms around his neck. 

They parted and rested their forehead against the other. Before the courage vanished, Geralt said those three words he wished he had said sooner to the  _ only  _ love in his life. 

“I love you.” 

Jaskier’s heart swelled at hearing those words he had longed to hear since he had met the witcher in that tavern. He tugged the man in his direction, kissing him delicately. When he pulled back, Geralt eyed him weirdly (well, to anyone, the witcher’s stare would look the same, but Jaskier knew his witcher more than anyone else). 

“I love you too, you big oaf. That’s why I’d like you to mark me.” 

¨Geralt’s breath hitched at the other’s words, worry clear on his face. Before he could speak, Jaskier rose a hand to silence him. 

“Before you tell me that I’m only asking because of my heat, -which is slightly hurtful, by the way; it’s not because I want you to fuck me as if there is no tomorrow that I’m not capable of feelings, you know, you’re speaking, or rather grunting most of the time, to an artist- I’m asking this because I’ve loved you since we met and I knew you were  _ my one  _ the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

Jaskier was out of breath because of his particularly fast rambling, so he took a steadying one while he waited for Geralt’s answer. When the man only stared at him, slightly dumbfounded, Jaskier added with a deep blush on his cheeks: “That is, if you want to, of course.” 

A small smile crept on Geralt’s lips, his face lighting up. He bent and kissed Jaskier softly, the brunet melting under his lips like it was the first time they kissed (not that it was far from it). Geralt pulled away to look into Jaskier’s magnificent blue eyes. 

“If you are sure about this, than yes. I would love to.” 

Jaskier returned a stunning smile at Geralt, kissing him once more.

“Not that I don’t appreciate such a romantic moment like this, quite the contrary, but I would pretty much go back to where we stopped, which is you fucking me like there is no tomorrow.” 

Geralt’s signature grin came back at Jaskier’s words, the man underneath him shivering in anticipation. 

Without further wait, Geralt rose Jaskier’s legs by holding his knees and buried himself inside until he bottomed out, the omega screaming in ecstasy while the witcher groaned loudly. The wave of immense arousal that hit Jaskier bounced inside Geralt. He set a fast and hard pace and it felt  _ so good  _ to be inside the brunet, the heat and the tightness of his hole making his cock twitch as he fucked into his smaller body. 

It didn’t take long for their bodies to be covered in sweat, slick covering both of their thighs and pelvises. The sounds they made was downright worthy of the best brothel, their skin slapping against each other, Jaskier moaning (more like screaming) and Geralt grunting loudly. 

They were way too far in their pleasure to be embarrassed about the way they hadn’t been at it for long before they felt their release coming. Geralt wrapped a hand around Jaskier’s cock, stroking him at the same pace as his thrusts. 

“G-Geralt…”

Geralt buried his head just above the juncture of the brunet’s neck and shoulder, groaning and scenting him as he was on the edge. When he felt Jaskier tighten around him and spill in his hand, Geralt sank purposely his teeth in Jaskier’s neck, just above his scent gland, while he reached his release too. The smaller man whimpered, grasping Geralt’s shoulder as pain mixed with pleasure. 

When he felt his knot tie in place inside Jaskier, Geralt let go of the brunet’s neck, pulling away far enough to look at the boody mark he had placed on his skin. 

_ “Mine _ .” he thought, growling at the sight. 

He lapped at the claim mark, trying to soothe the pain and licking away the blood. Jaskier whimpered softly against his touch, squirming lightly. 

“Shh… It’s alright, I’ve got you.” 

Geralt wrapped both arms around Jaskier, one behind his back and one around his shoulders, and lifted him until they switched place, Geralt now resting on his back while Jaskier was on top. In this position, the omega would be more comfortable until the alpha’s knot had swelled down. 

Jaskier laid on Geralt’s chest, his head just above his heart, while he caught his breath. They laid there, unmoving and silent, appreciating the moment for a while. 

Geralt took another look at Jaskier’s mark; it wasn’t bleeding anymore, but some blood had dried around it. He would have to clean it properly, but decided to wait until they could move freely. 

A soft purr made Geralt look at Jaskier’s face to see the man eyeing him fondly. When he realised he had purred, Jaskier blushed lightly. Geralt smiled back at him, a similar sound coming off his chest, and he caressed his cheek before brushing his ruffled hair in place. Jaskier closed his eyes at the soft caress of the witcher,  _ his  _ witcher. 

Geralt heard his mate’s breath evening as he started to drift into sleep, contented, his heat seemingly over. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s smaller body and covered them in a blanket, the brunet smiling peacefully. 

Thinking of the event of the last days, Geralt realised how wrong he had been all those years. 

The witcher never would have imagined having someone following him around, even less a human doing so, because of his profession. 

He never would have imagined caring for someone as much as he did for Jaskier. 

He never would have imagined finding a mate, his _ true one _ . 

  
  
  
  
  


_ “And yet, here we are.” _

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it too :)
> 
> I thought of maybe doing a sequel? Tell me if you'd like to in the comments!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, so don't be shy and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
